Baby girl -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Phil and Dan spending their days with their adorable baby girl. yeah, i have no idea what i was supposed to write for a summary for that. the first chapter is rated M for smut stuff. but the chapters after that should be pretty fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

Dan sighed softly as he heard the familiar cries from the next room. He sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He smiled softly as he felt his boyfriend move beside him. Dan leaned down then placed a gentle kiss on Phil's lips. "I'll go see to her" he said softly, placing another kiss on the boys cheek. Phil smiled and snuggled into the covers in response. Dan yawned as he swung his legs over the side of the bed then stood up, making his way towards their bedroom door. He stretched as he walked into the colourful room that belonged to their daughter. Phil and Dan had adopted her a few months ago. Since she was only a few months old they were allowed to legally change her name, after much discussion they settled on the name Emily. Dan grinned as he walked over to the crib and picked his daughter up. The small child instantly stopped crying and giggled softly. Dan smiled down at her, he still couldn't believe this tiny thing was actually his and Phil's child. He hugged her gently when he heard a small chuckle from the door way. There stood Phil watching the two of them with a smile plastered onto his face.

"You're so good with her babe. Really you are." Phil said looking at the both of them leaning on the doorway of Emily's room. "What are we doing today?" Phil asks smiling .

Dan grinned as he turned around and walked to his boyfriend with their child still in his arms. "nothing really" he said quietly as he smiled down at Emily again. she was so adorable. she giggled again as he saw Phil, looking up at him. Dan looked into Phil's eyes and smiled wider "I think she wants to be held by 'mummy'" he said empathising the last word with a small smirk.

Phil smiled. "Alright. I will need to run to the store to get more formula for her, unless you wanted to while I watch Emily.." Phil looked into Dan's eyes and carefully took Emily into his arms wondering, what he did to deserve this beautiful family. An amazing boyfriend who cares oh so much and a beautiful baby girl. Phil closed his eyes and opened them back up, Emily grinned at him and he laughed

"I'll go get it, you just stay here with her. I think she wants to be with you anyway, just look how happy she is" Dan said smiling down at her again. he softly kissed Emily's head gently then kissed Phil's lips. "I'll go get dressed then I'll head to the shop" he said then walked out of the room.

"Alright baby" Phil said smirking and giggling a bit looking down at Emily with careful eyes then looking to the door. Phil sat down in the rocking chair next to Emily's crib and quietly rocked her back and forth in his arms. "Be careful baby! okay?"

Dan came back into the room fully dressed, smiling at the sight in front of him. they both looked so adorable. he was so happy to have such a loving boyfriend and such a beautiful daughter. "I'll be back as soon as I can" he said softly before giving them both one last small smile before walking out of the room, then out of the flat, heading towards the shop.

Phil looked around the room, happy. Truly happy. His daughter cooed at him from his arms and Phil looked at her giggling. He stood up and took her to the kitchen where he made the last bottle of formula he could make because Emily seemed very hungry and he didn't want her to be hungry until her daddy got back with the new formula. Phil walked to the microwave and warmed the milk for a couple seconds and soon after took it out looking at it. He went back down the hall to his and Dan's room and carefully laid on the bed, Emily in his arms. He got comfy and tilted the milk bottle into his daughters mouth. She looked very happy and satisfied with the beverage.

Dan soon arrived at the shop. he darted around several isles picking up a few bits of shopping as well as the formula. he had soon paid and was walking back to the flat. he let his mind wonder, thinking of all the happy memories between him and Phil, he knew there would be so many more new memories soon. before be realised it he was standing outside their apartment complex. he smiled to himself. only a short journey left in the lift until he got to see his beautiful family again. he may have only been gone 30 minutes at most but he had missed them both so much in that short time.

Phil heard the door open and continued feeding Emily. "There he is " Phil thought. He had missed Dan so much though he was only gone for a short amount of time. Emily was eating very slow. In the 30 minutes Dan had been gone she hadn't even drank a whole bottle. Phil started to wonder if something was wrong with their baby girl. Phil looked up to see Dan in the doorway looking at the two. "What baby?" He said quietly.

"nothing, you just look so adorable" he smirked lightly "that's why you're the mother" he said with a soft laugh. he grinned then walked to the kitchen to put the shopping away.

"Oh good. I thought you were upset ." Phil said laughing. "aw baby. You're adorable too though." Phil relaxed pulling the bottle back out of Emily's mouth because she was still eating slower than usual. He looked at her with scared eyes. "Are you okay Em?" He whispered, although knowing she could not answer him due to the fact she was a baby.

Dan finished putting away the shopping and walked back to his room. he bit his lip as he noticed the scared look on Phil's face "Phil...what's wrong?" he asked softly as he carefully sat down beside his lover.

Phil looked at Dan straight in the eyes. "I think something's wrong with her Dan.." Phil said trying to hold back tears.

Dan looked down at her, touching her tiny hand with his own shaky one. "im sure she's fine...come on, give her to me, maybe she just needs winding?" he asked softly. he tried to tell himself that that was the case.

Phil looked up at Dan, his whole body trembling. "I don't think that's it babe…but, you can try…" Phil said handing her to his love taking the bottle from her mouth which was still a little less than half full.

Dan gently hugged her then rubbed and patted her back gently "come on Em, you're scaring daddy" he said softly, shaking slightly. what was he supposed to do?. he felt a wave of relief wash over him as he heard a small burp sound "there we go, you're all better now" he said smiling slightly. he repeated his actions, honestly because he didn't want to look at her face in case something was wrong.

Phil walked over to them and grinned. "We should let her sleep, we should do something while she's sleeping here."

Dan smiled softly as he cradled Emily in his arms again. he noticed she was in fact sleeping already "okay" he agreed. he slowly stood up then cautiously made his way into her room, being careful not to wake her up. he gently layed her down in her crib then smiled softly. he was so worried something was wrong, but everything was fine.

Phil giggled and went into their room. "What do you want to do though babe?" Any ideas?" He teased.

"whatever you want to do" he replied softly. he gently pecked Phil's lips then smiled at him.

"You get to pick though babe. Were doing what you want to do this time." He said quietly. Phil kissed Dan for about 5 seconds then pulled back still close to Dan's face.

"can we watch a movie or something? I wouldn't mind cuddling up on the couch with you for a while" he said as he grinned.

"Sure love. Whatever you want." Phil said smiling at his beautiful boyfriend. "Lets go baby."

Dan gently took Phil's hand in his then lead them to the couch where he sat down, wrapping his arms around Phil. he reached for the remote, turning the TV on. Dan smiled wildly as he saw what was on. "I guess you cant say no to Buffy, can you?" he chuckled softly as he kissed Phil's cheek.

"Nope." Phil said snuggling up next to Dan. A few minuets later Phil turned to Dan and turned his face kissing him passionately.

Dan smirked into the kiss then kissed him back, pulling his lover closer.

Phil smiled into the kiss and got closer sitting on Dan and still kissing him passionately. hands wrapped around Dan's neck

Dan pulled away slightly, still smirking "don't get too excited now, as much as id love to have a quickie on the couch, we'll definitely wake her" he whispered as he gently kissed Phil's nose.

Phil looked at him and frowned. "We wouldn't if we tried to be quiet. She needs to wake in an hour or so anyways" He said softly, winking at Dan chuckling.

"Phil" he said with a shocked look on his face "I thought you were supposed to be the innocent one" he laughed as he hugged Phil tightly "I love you Phil"

"Whaaaat.? Who said that?" Phil said smirking. "I love you too baby." Phil kissed Dan again

Dan smirked again "the fan girls said so" he said confidently, grinning as he saw Phil's expression.

"the fan girls." Phil looked at him. "Well im definitely not innocent baby." Phil smirked

Dan chuckled slightly smirking back at Phil "prove it" he whispered.

Phil looked at him. "Really? Because I will." Phil moved so he was again straddling Dan, leaning down and kissing him. Leaving kisses on his neck as well as his lips.

Dan bit back a moan, remembering about the small child a few rooms away. he gently tangled his hands in Phil's hair as he let a small, soft moan escape his lips. as long as he was quiet Emily wouldn't hear them.

Phil put his hands on Dan's thighs and rubbed them continuing to kiss his neck and bite his lips letting out a soft moan from the sound of his lovers pleasure

Dan kissed back eagerly, only focussing on Phil and on one else. it had been a while since they had last done thing like this.

Phil moaned softly and breathed on Dan's neck moving his hands further into Dan's pants still rubbing his thighs and wondering if they were staying on the couch or moving to their bedroom. Phil kissed Dan and bit his lip softly, moving to his neck and kissing it

"P-Phil" he moaned softly, trying to keep his voice down. the last thing he wanted was to be interrupted now.

"Do-do you want to stay here or move to the bedroom babe?" Phil said then let out a muffled breath. Phil moved his hands further into Dans pants now near his junk rubbing his legs slowly kissing him from his neck to his collarbones.

"i-if we stay here w-we can be a tiny bit louder" he stuttered as he moaned again, tightening his grip on Phil's hair. he blushed as he realised what he had said. looks like he wasn't getting out of this now.

Phil unbuttons Dan's pants and lifted his shirt a bit to expose his stomach. Phil took off his shirt so they were both shirtless skin to skin. Phil was hard, but didn't want Dan to know it just yet. He blushed as he let out a moan from his hair being tugged. He leaned down and bit at Dan's ear

"P-Phil, d-dont tease..." he said she he blushed a deeper shade of red "if we're gonna..." he suddenly became way to shy to finish his sentence.

"I'm not if were gonna.. what?" he mumbled moaning quietly afterwards right in Dan's ear. "I'll go ahead if…you...if you want." Phil kissed his neck and blushed

"Phil, please, just fuck me, I cant take much more of this" he moaned, softly. biting his lip slightly.

Phil moaned biting his lip. He leaned down and pulled off Dan's pants and his own. "you'll have to help baby" he said looking down and realizing he was very hard.

Dan blushed as he looked away "w-with what?" he asked, attempting to sound innocent.

Phil giggled. "Don't sound s-so innocent." He winked and bit his lip. Phil got up and laid Dan back onto the couch straddling him and making an embarrassing noise.

Dan smirked softly as he decided to become in charge of this. "fuck me. now" he commanded licking his lips subconsciously.

Phil smirked and obeyed his orders Phil motioned for Dan to get the lube out of the drawer next to him and he pulled off Dan's boxers and his own exposing himself to Dan.

Dan handed the lube to Phil, still smirking. they hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

Phil took it from Dan and flipped up the cap putting it on his fingers. "Are you ready babe?" He asked making sure his babe was ready for him to prepare him for the time of their lives.

"yes" he purred as he reminded himself he needed to try suppresses his moans so he wouldn't wake their daughter.

Phil slid one finger into Dan's entrance seeing no reaction another, then another. Until three fit . He slid out his fingers after a little and prepared himself to be inside of Dan. Phil teased Dan a bit and giggled.

"hurry, pleaseee" he whined, bucking his hips desperately. he hadn't needed Phil this badly in a while. the lust was driving him insane.

Phil obeyed him and put on some lube then went into Dan slowly at first, but faster and faster. leaning down with his hand under Dan also jacking him off.

Dan moaned loudly then bit his lip, trying to muffle his moans after that. "g-god Phil, it feels amazing" he stuttered, attempting to keep his voice down still. this was harder than it seemed.

"Go-good." He said going even faster then slowing down to make it feel even better than it had. Phil moaned and still jacked Dan off moving his hips in a fast motion.

"f-fuck...Phil, im gonna-" he moaned loudly as he came. he panted heavily as he continued to moan softly.

Phil moaned in pleasure as Dan came on his hand. "Your turn baby" He giggle as he moaned softly.

Dan smirked softly "to do what?" he asked still smirking. he loved to make Phil say those sorts of things.

"To fuck me" Phil said biting his lip looking seductively at Dan.

Dan smirked as he grabbed Phil then kissed his roughly, he slipped his tongue into Phil's mouth, reaching for the lube as he did so. although he had just come his member was already solid again. he pulled Phil onto his lap the poured some of the lube onto his fingers. he then quickly. without warning slipped on into Phil's entrance.

"Oh god D-Dan." Phil said moaning Dan's name. "I want you baby"

Dan pushed another finger into Phil, then another. shh-ing him softly "you have to be quiet or you'll wake her" he said smirking softly.

Phil looked at Dan." s-sorry." Phil moaned but contained it so it was quiet. "Fuck me baby. Hurry"

it would be my pleasure" he said calmly. he quickly took his fingers out then positioned himself correctly. he then pressed his lips to Phil's once again, pushing Phil's hips down so his lover was being lowered onto his dick.

Phil moaned and bit his lip blushing and breathing heavy . "Oh god baby" He looked at Dan and moaned again at the sight of him naked.

Dan pushed his tongue into the older boys mouth, attempting to muffle both there moans. he thrust quickly, moaning softly "ride me babe" he whispered before re-attaching their lips.

Phil moaned and shoved his tongue into Dan's mouth smirking and moaning "Oh my god this feels so good." He says as he rode Dan.

Dan held onto Phil's hips, pushing down on them. driving himself deeper into his lover, searching for that one spot.

Phil's facial expression told it all. He came all over Dan and was out of breath, "Blow me baby" he said moaning quietly.

Dan smirked as he lifted Phil off of him then layed im down on his back. he quickly lowered his head to Phil's member and took it into his mouth, sucking and biting the sensitive skin almost instantly.

"Oh god baby Fucking perfect." He moaned as he bit his lip feeling waves of pleasure through out his body

Dan sucked harder, bobbing his head slightly, knowing Phil was close again.

"I'm.. i-." He said as he moaned and came again breathing hard.

Dan smirked as he swallowed the hot liquid in his mouth. he was about to say something when he heard a cry coming from the over room. Dan smiled at Phil, quickly finding his underwear then putting it on. "i'll get her" he said giving Phil a small smile.

"al-alright" Phil said laying naked onto the couch. not able to get up and find his clothing just yet. "Make-make sure she's alright.. her-her cry sounds muffled"


	2. Chapter 2

Dan hurried to Emily's room then picked her up carefully "hello angel, did you have a nice nap?" he asked as he smiled down at her. he began to walk through to the living room with Emily still in his arms. "she's okay, the blanket just got lose and covered her face a bit, but she's fine". Emily giggled in response.

"Good, cause I can't fucking move." Phil said laughing hard.

Dan carefully leaned down and picked up Phil's underwear then covered Phil's groin with them "I didn't want Emily to see anything like that yet" he said giggling softly as he sat down on the couch, being careful to not sit on any come.

"I understand, I don't either." Phil giggled. "Doesn't it smell like come in here when you walk out and then back in?" Phil asked.

"a little" he said blushing slightly with a small giggle. Emily giggled along with Dan. "hey look, Emily's laughing with us" he said grinning wildly. he loved his little girl so much.

Phil laughed. "I see, I really wish she hadn't woken up just yet though" Phil said with a smirk

"there's no taming you is there, you sex addict" he purred then laughed. he gently hugged Emily, scooting closer to Phil as he did so. "you know, I love you both, so much" he said smiling happily as he softly rubbed Emily's back.

"No. not at all," Phil said jokingly. "I love you both, so much, baby."

Dan shoved Phil lightly until he could sit beside his lover. he leaned against Phil slightly as he cradled Emily in his arms again, smiling down at her "im so lucky to have you both." he said happy tears welling up in his eyes.

Phil giggled. "I'm lucky to have you, how the hell did you pick me though?"

"because you were the most awesome person I've ever seen, then we became best friends and well. after I fell for you I knew you were the one" he said quietly, blushing as he snuggled up to Phil, being careful not to suffocate their child.

"Aw. baby." Phil said . kissing his lover then his child

"im glad I have such a happy family, I couldn't have asked for anything more" he said happily, kissing Phil's cheek lightly then taking on of Emily's tiny hands in his.

"I am too, love. We have it going for us. I'll be right back babe putting on my underwear. turn Emily the other way."

Dan laughed softly as he hugged Emily to his chest making sure her eyes were covered "don't worry, she cant see. and I wont look either" he smiled happily as he planted a small kiss on Emily's head.

Phil laughed. "you can. she cant. How long are you keeping her up?" Phil said coming back from the bathroom

"don't know...maybe we could take her for a walk in the park or something?" he suggested softly.

"Sure," Phil answered

Dan smiled happily as he stood up and kissed his lover softly on the lips "thank you, can you take her while I get the pram sorted? actually we better get her changed into something warmer" he asked as he gazed off into the distance thinking "yeah she definitely needs a change of warmer clothes"

"Alright, we should probably shower first unless you wanna smell like come" he said, trying to be funny. "Put her in her crib until were done and come shower with me?" Phil asks.

"fine...but no funny business in the shower" he said with a small playful smirk as he walked to Emily's room to put her in her crib.

"aw damn," Phil said with a playful tone making a puppy dog face jokingly.

Dan wrapped the blanket around Emily tightly then kissed her softly on the head "daddy will be back in a while, he needs to make sure mummy behaves in the shower" he said to her giggling to himself. he walked towards the bathroom, seeing Phil was already there waiting for him. "lets shower then?"

"Yes." Phil says taking off his underwear being the only thing he was wearing and hopping into the shower.

Dan did the same, kissing Phil's lips softly then backing away from him slightly.

"why are you baking away, love?" asked Phil quietly.

"so you don't get any ideas" he said in a stern voice then smiled. "we've done quite enough for today" he giggled lightly.

"I'm not getting ideas, am I not allowed to kiss you? " He asked Dan sadly.

Dan grumbled slightly then leaned forwards to kiss Phil.

Phil giggled and kissed Dan grabbing the shampoo to wash his hair.

Dan watched as Phil washed his hair, accidentally letting his eyes run roam over his lovers body.

"What are you looking at cutie?" Phil said giggling looking at his lover.

"n-nothing" he stuttered quickly grabbing the shampoo bottle and squeezing some out. he quickly washed his hair then stepped out of the shower "see you in 5...sexy" he whispered the last work, giving Phil, a wink as he walked out of the bathroom.

"See you hottie…wait! Hey, what were you going to say earlier before Emily started crying?"

"just that I love you" he blushed as he smiled sweetly "gotta go get Emily ready now, bye" he said as he quickly paced the their room to get dressed.

"I love you too." He said quietly. He thought about that day. What they had done earlier . He realized he really did love Dan. He thought for the rest of the time in the shower about their future. He soon got out. Dan was in Emily's room, getting her ready for their outing Phil assumed. Phil walked into his room with a towel around his waist. He tossed the towel onto the bed then quickly got dressed.

Dan smiled down gently at his daughter as he finished dressing her. "you look so cute in that Emily" he said grinning as he picked her up. He gently cuddled her to his chest, subconsciously fiddling with the bottom of the small white dress she was wearing "Im so lucky to have you Em"

Phil smiled as he walked into Emily's room "do you want me to get the pram ready, or do you still want to get it?" he asked.

Dan got up, still holding Emily close to him. "I'll get it, can you watch her and get the changing bag together?" he asked softly, handing Emily to Phil carefully.

Phil cradled his daughter in his arms. "okay" he agreed. He smiled softly as he watched Dan leave the room. He really did love that boy. Phil gently layed Emily down in her crib then grabbed her blanket, placing in beside her. He went around the room picking up several bits and pieces. Nappies, a spare set of clothes, Emily's favourite toy lion, everything she needed really.

Dan, after having a fight with the pram, finally had it set up and secure. He walked back to Emily's room to see Phil sitting in the rocking chair with their daughter cuddled up to him. "im guessing you have everything thing then?" he asked as a huge grinned spread across his face.

Phil smiled up and Dan then lightly threw the blanket at him. "yep, we just need to wrap her up nice and warm and we're good to go". he picked up the cardigan that was lying over the side of the crib then gently put it on Emily, smiling happily as he gazed down at her.

Dan walked over to them, crouching down so he was on eye level with Phil. "you treat her so well, you're just like the perfect parent" he said softly, placing a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. He then gently kissed Emily's head, smiling. "come on, lets get her in the pram" he said as he stood up and began walking out of the room.

Phil nodded then stood up, following Dan to the pram. He gently placed their little girl into it then wrapped her blanket around her. He then placed her little lion beside her and covered her with an extra blanket. He didn't want there to be any chance of her getting a cold.

Dan grinned as he noticed the lion toy "she loves that thing, just like you do" he laughed softly "I think she'll grow up to be just like you" he said thoughtfully as he pecked Phil's cheek.

"I guess she does but who doesn't love lions "he said smiling happily. "if she does grow up to be like me, then we can form the father daughter lion appreciation club" he joked as he giggled softly. Emily giggled with him as she looked up at him with her blue eyes. Phil smiled at her then turned his attention back to Dan "do you want to push the pram or should I?"

Dan grinned excitedly "I wanna push it" he exclaimed, gripping onto to pram, still grinning madly. "it's the best part about going out with it" he said as he laughed softly.

"okay, you can push it if you really want" Phil teased. "lets get going then" he added as he moved to open the door, holding it open so Dan could push the pram out.

Dan pushed the pram out of the door and waited patiently for Phil to lock it after them. After he locked the door they continued their journey to the park. it had been a good few weeks since they had visited the park. Honestly Dan really missed going their. The little strolls they took were always so pleasant. And now that Emily was getting bigger he could even use some of the play equipment. Obviously she couldn't use it on her own, she needed one of them to go down a small slide with her, but that as the best part. He never realised that being a parent could be so fun, it's like re-living your childhood but actually having someone to care for.

Phil grinned as they entered the parks gate. For it being the afternoon there we're hardly any children in the park. Then again, it was a school day. "we're here" he announced, not for any particular reason, Dan obviously could see they had arrived. Phil smiled at Emily, stifling a giggle as he looked at her confused face. She looked so adorable with that expression on her face. "do you wanna go for a walk first, or go to eth playground" he asked, hoping his lover would pick the latter. Even though he was a fully grown man, he still loved the playground.

Dan saw the look of hopefulness in Phil's eyes as he mentioned the play ground. "let's go to the playground first" he paused as he smirked slightly at his boyfriend "I get to go down the slide with her first though"


	3. Chapter 3

Phil smiled happily as he ran ahead slightly "come on, lets go" he chimed, giggling softly.

Dan smiled back at his lover and sped up his pace. Emily responded with a giggle as the pram was pushed faster. They had soon arrived at the small playground. Dan grinned as he pushed the pram over to a bench, then gently picked up his daughter carefully.

Phil sat down on the bench as he watched Dan with Emily. They looked absolutely adorable together. "I'm guessing you still want to take her down the slide first?" he asked with a small chuckle, a gentle smile spreading across his face.

"yep" Dan confirmed as he grinned. He cradled Emily in his arms as he happily walked towards the small slide located in the middle of the playground. "come on Emily, this is gonna be great fun" he giggled as he cuddled her to his chest. Dan carefully made his way up the steps, keeping a tight hold of his daughter. He smiled as he reached the top, he then sat down and placed Emily onto his lap "here we go" he giggled softly as he pushed off, starting their small decent to the bottom.

Phil watched them with a huge smile plastered to his face. Dan was so great with her. He was so happy he had such a beautiful family. "Hey, Phil" Phil turned his head as he heard his name. his smile grew at what he saw. "Chris!" he yelled happily as he stood up, quickly rushing over to the boy and hugging him tightly. Chris smiled and hugged back "it's great to see you Phil. I didn't think we'd see you in the park at this time". Phil laughed softly "we were just bringing Emily here" he paused, looking at Chris with a slightly confused expression "wait, who is we?".

Dan stood up and held Emily at arms length "that was fun, wasn't it my baby girl" he asked as he cuddled her up to his chest again. "well it certainly looked like you had fun". a huge grin spread across Dan's face as he turned around to see PJ "Peej! Hey, what are you doing here?" he questioned, hugging PJ. PJ laughed a little as he signalled over to where Chris and Phil were standing "I was just taking a walk with Chris when he ran off to see Phil" he answered, laughing softly. Dan waved at Chris as he started to walk towards him.

Phil saw Dan and PJ walking towards him, then it clicked. Chris was here with PJ. He smiled at PJ then gave him a quick hug. "it's so great to see both of you" Phil said. Emily made some sort of giggling noise as she made grabby hands at Chris. "I think she's excited to see you too" Phil commented as he laughed softly.

"yeah, I think she wants to be held by her /uncle/ Chris" he giggled as he held Emily out carefully to Chris. Chris smiled happily as he took Emily into his arms and cradled her in his arms "hello Em, how are you?" he asked gently as he smiled down at the child. Dan grinned as he watched Chris with his daughter. Chris looked like such a natural parent.

PJ wrapped an arm around Chris' shoulder as he shuffled closer. He gently tickled Emily as he smiled at her "she's so cute guys, how old is she now?" he asked, still smiling at the child. Phil grinned, also looking at his daughter, seeing how contempt she looked being held by Chris. "she's 7 months old now" he answered.

Chris began to grin as he felt PJ's arm around him. "I cant believe it, she's growing up so fast" he said dramatically, laughing lightly afterwards. The other three boys did the same. Even Emily joined in with a cute little giggle. Dan smirked slightly at Chris and PJ "you two are rather comfortable with each other, are you not" he asked teasingly.

PJ grinned as he tightened his grip around Chris' shoulders "well we should we" he paused as he saw Chris blush "we are a couple now after all." Phil's face lit up as he heard the news. "aw, congrats Peej, you should have told us sooner" he whined jokingly "we all knew that was going to happen, I mean come on, Chris ships you guys more than the fan girls do"

Chris blushed deeply as he looked at Phil "Phillllll" he whined as he leaned into PJ's embrace. Dan laughed softly then was interrupted by Emily making little growling noises. Dan knew that meant she was hungry. "Phil, would you bring the pram over here and get a bottle for her?" he asked sweetly.

Phil nodded then walked over to the pram and wheeled it over to their small group. He the opened the changing back and brought out a, luckily, still warm bottle of milk. Phil handed it to Dan then smiled as he noticed Emily's eyes lighting up as she saw the bottle. He giggled softly "she must be really hungry, look at her face" he said gently, grinning happily.

Dan let a small laugh escape his lips as he saw the adorable look on his daughters face. "she looks so cute" he smiled as he continued to gaze at their beautiful baby girl. He then looked to Chris and offered him a small smile "do you want to feed her Chris, it'll give you good practice for when PJ convinces you to adopt" he added with a small laugh. Chris smiled happily as looked down at Emily. "hey Em, looks like I'm getting to feed you. uncle Chris and Peej to the rescue" he laughed softly as he was handed the bottle. He carefully placed the bottle in her mouth before he tipped it up slightly.

PJ laid a hand on Chris' as he tipped the bottle up slightly more "she really is so adorable" he commented as he smiled down at her. Phil nodded as he had a quick sideways glance at Dan. Dan looked adorable, just like their daughter. He has that cute smile plastered to his face as he watch Chris feeding Emily. Who knew that having a family was the best thing that would have ever happened to Phil. Phil gently slipped a hand around Dan's waist as he cuddles up to him.

Dan smiled as he felt Phil cuddle up to him. He wrapped an arm around his lovers shoulders as he pulled Phil closer. "I love you" he said softly.

Phil smiled as he leaned his head against Dan's shoulder "I love you too" he mumbled. PJ stroked Chris' hand slightly with his fingers tips as he continued to smile down at the infant in his boyfriends arms. One day him and Chris would have a baby, he really couldn't wait to be honest. PJ noticed Emily had nearly drank the whole bottle "she really must have been hungry" he commented as he took hold of the bottle and tipped it back slightly, seeing that the girl had had enough.

Dan grinned as he took the bottle off PJ and handed it to Phil. "I better wind her now" he paused "that sounds kinda weird doesn't it?" he asked as he laughed a little. Chris smiled back at Dan, letting out a small laugh. "sure, here, have her back now" he said as he carefully handed her back to Dan. Dan cuddled her to his chest and began to gently rub her back, still smiling.

Phil cuddled in closer to Dan as he also rubbed Emily's back softly. "come on then my little lion, give us a big roar" he giggled. Emily, as on cue, made a small burp noise and giggle along with Phil "well done baby lion" he congratulated as he moved his hand to softly flatten her tiny amount of hair on her head.

Dan smiled at Phil as he leaned over to kiss his lovers forehead. "you know, we should probably be getting home" he said softly, as he cradled Emily in his arms again. Chris smiled at them, moving to give them both a quick hug "it was great seeing you guys, we should meet up more often" he suggested as he gently took PJ's hand in his.

PJ squeezed Chris' hand then entwined their fingers. "yeah we need too, Emily's just way too cute, we need to see her more" he said as he smiled at the small child. "bye guys". Phil grinned as he lifted one of Emily's tiny hands gently and made her wave at his friend "she says bye too" he said happily. Chris and PJ both waved before continuing their walk around the park.

Dan looked down at his daughter to notice she was already starting to fall asleep "we better get her home now" he whispered to Phil. He smiled softly to himself as he got Emily back into the pram with a little bit of help from Phil. They made sure they had everything then left the park, heading back to their flat. Dan giggled lightly to himself as he thought about how the day had paned out. Today was just another perfect day with his beautiful Family.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan yawned as he sat up and stretched. Was it morning already, really?. He rubbed his eyes then looked to the side of him. Phil wasn't there. Dan frowned slightly. Emily must have been awake pretty early this morning. It was hard to believe their beautiful little girl was already three years old. Time just seemed to fly by. Dan stood up and walked over to his dresser, pulling on the first shirt he saw. He then walked out of his room and made his way towards the kitchen. Knowing Phil would be there.

Phil heard Dan coming and looked up at the kitchen door smiling. He giggled slightly as he saw his lover and walked over to him. Phil looked at him and then hugged him tightly. "Hello baby" he said blushing.

Dan smiled at Phil and hugged him tighter, giving him a small peck on the lips "good morning" he replied softly. "Daddy!" Emily shouted excitedly, her little face lighting up with joy. She stood up from her little table where her crayons and colouring book lay, and ran over to Dan. Dan grinned as turned towards her and picked her up, hugging her tightly "good morning princess, how are you today?" he asked as continued to grin at her. She giggled cutely and grinned at him "good" he said with a nod. Dan chuckled softly then let her down. He ruffled her hair softly then turned back to Phil.

Phil looked at the two and smiled away delighted with his little girl and lover. "Are you hungry baby?" Phil asked Dan looking at him. Phil couldn't help his eyes wondering for some reason. He was just so.. he didn't even know what he was at that point, but he looked at his lover again and grinned happily.

"hmm, I guess. I think we should have some Delia Smith pancakes" Dan smiled happily "yay, pancakes" Emily chimed as she skipped around. "pancakes, pancakes". Dan grinned as he pecked Phil's cheek.

Phil giggled and kissed Dan on his lips only for a second. Emily went back to her colouring book and Dan stood by Phil getting out the ingredients while Phil made pancakes for his beautiful family. They all ate. Emily yawned , indicating it was time for a short nap. Dan smiled softly as he took her to her room then tucked her into her bad. "Have a nice nap angel" he whispered and kissed her forehead lightly. Then he closed Emily's bedroom door and walked back into the living room where Phil was laying in the couch.

Dan smirked slightly "hey beautiful" he said as be carefully sat down next to Phil. "I hope you're not forgetting our plans for today?" he said, turning to look at the clock.

Phil giggled. " hello baby" he said softly. "Of course not what Time are we leaving?" He asked

Dan looked thoughtful for a few moments before turning back to Phil "at about two, we need to drop Emily off at Chris and PJ's house. we have a play date before we have our date tonight remember" he said as smiled softly. They had arranged a play date a while ago. Not that long ago Chris and PJ finally managed to adopt a little girl. They adopted little Abbey who was turning 3 in a few months from now. Even though Abbey and Emily were both very young it could be seen by anyone they were going to be best friends for a long time.

"Alright," Phil said smiling at the thought of date night with Dan. Phil looked at the clock, it was 1pm. Phil slowly wrapped his arms around Dan, snuggling into him "lets cuddle for a while.

Dan hugged Phil back tightly smiling "yeah, cuddles sound good" he whispered as he help Phil closer to himself.

They stayed in this position until 1:30. Phil smiled softly as he escaped form Dan's embrace and stood up. "I'll go get ready now, do you want me to get Emily ready or will you?" Phil asked walking towards his bedroom door.

"I'll get her ready" he said as he stood up "you take all the time you need getting ready beautiful" he said with a small wink then laughed. Dan then walked into Emily's room seeing her sleeping in her little toddler bed. he gently leaned down and stroked her hair "Emily wake up" she grumbled softly snuggling under the covers more. Dan chuckled as he continued to stroke his daughters hair "we're going to see uncle Chris and PJ, you know who will be there". Emily sat up almost instantly as she grinned at Dan. "Abbey!" she exclaimed excitedly "can I play dress up with Abbey, pleaseeee?" she asked sweetly. Dan picked Emily up and hugged her tightly "we'll take your dress up outfits over there. but first, we need to get you dressed" he chuckled.

Phil giggled and winked back at Dan. He walked into their bedroom and pulled open a drawer with shirts. He pulled a blue shirt out of the drawer and threw it on his and Dan's made bed. He then opened another drawer and pulled out some black skinny jeans which were Dan's ,but he didn't think Dan would care much. Another drawer was opened and he grabbed some underwear and socks. He then made his way to the shower and turned on the hot water first then the cold, being sure the water wasn't too hot. He closed the door and he started to undress himself. Shirt first then pants and underwear, he stepped into the shower and instantly got into the water.

Dan hummed softly to himself as he helped Emily get dressed into a red tartan dress with a black cardigan, white socks and little black shoes. he grinned at her as he finished placing her shoes on her small feet. "stay in here while daddy gets dressed". he said softly. he handed her her lion toy then smiled at her once more before walking to his and Phil's room to get dressed.

Phil was still in the shower and he heard Dan come into the room. He had forgotten his clothes out in the room forgetting to bring them to the bathroom. "Damnit" Phil said quietly. He just blew it off and continued washing his body and making sure to smell extra good.

Dan quickly got dressed. he was about to leave the room when he saw Phil's clothes laying on the bed. he smirked slightly to himself as he picked them up and walked into the bathroom. "forget something" he teased as he set the clothes down. "I'll be in Emily's room if you need me" he said before leaving the room with a chuckle.

Phil giggled. "Yes, thank you baby" Phil said washing his hair. Phil washed out the shampoo from his hair and looked outside to make sure there were towels. He got slightly annoyed as he noticed there weren't. So then he yelled for Dan, again.

Dan sighed softly as he walked back to the bathroom "yes Phil?" he asked from the other side of the door.

"Can you grab me a towel? I forgot mine" Phil said sadly stepping out of the shower and moving his clothes so he didn't get them wet.

Dan chuckled softly, walking to the cupboard and grabbing a towel. he then walked back to the bathroom and handed Phil the towel "there you go" he said with a small smile before yet again leaving Phil to see their daughter.

"Thank you baby" Phil said chuckling. Phil then slipped on his underwear and then dried the rest of his body slipping on his shirt, then shortly after slipping on his pants. He walked into his and Dan's room and brushed his hair sitting on the bed to put on his socks walking out and putting on his black vans. He walked to Emily's door and looked at Dan. "Ready baby." he said.

Dan grinned up at Phil from the floor where him and Emily were having a 'tea party' "okay" he said, he turned to Emily again "come on Em, lets get your jacket on then we can get going". Emily smiled happily as she got up and ran over to her coat, trying to put it on but failing.

Phil giggled slightly and walked over to Emily helping her with her coat. "Its alright honey, here" He said as he held out her sleeve for her to put her tiny little arm into. After he helped her he grabbed his own jacket and put it on opening the door for Dan and Emily.

Dan quickly cheeked they had everything before taking Emily's hand in his. "lets go" he said chuckling slightly as he saw how excited his daughter looked. she grinned as they walked out the front door "yay" she chimed as she grinned excitedly.

Phil closed and locked the door and they were off. Dan got in the drivers seat of the car as Phil walked back and put Em in her car seat buckling her up happily then closing the door getting in the passenger seat.

Dan quickly started the car, beginning their journey to Chris and PJ's house. it was only about a ten minute journey by car so they would be there in no time. "Hey Em, are you excited?" he asked softly smiling to himself.

Em started smiling "Yes!" she said giggling. Phil looked at Dan driving. admiring his perfection. Phil leaned and kissed Dan's cheek blushing. Hoping he wouldn't scold him for kissing while Emily was there.

Dan chuckled softly, laying his hand on Phil's thigh softly "I love you beautiful" he said as they turned the corner before their friends house. Dan carefully parked the car then got out, going to let Emily out of her car seat then lifted her out of the car. "time to see uncle Chris and PJ" he said happily.

Phil looked at Dan blushing, " I love you too gorgeous" He said getting out of the car and opening the door for the two.

Dan locked the car then made his way up the concrete stairs, holding Emily's hand tightly. when they got to Chris and PJ's front door he knocked loudly, smiling softly as he thought about the day ahead.

PJ came to the door and picked up Emily, smiling happily "hey Em" he greeted. Phil smiled softly as him and Dan walked into the house, following PJ to the living room. PJ placed Emily down then turned to hug Phil "it's good to see you guys".

Emily smiled wildly as she saw Chris walk into the room with Abbey in his arms "Abbey!" she shouted excitedly as she grinned. Chris smiled at Emily, placing Abbey down next to Emily. "Abbey" she chimed again, hugging her friend "Emily" Abbey giggled, returning the gesture. Chris smiled happily as he watched them "how cute are they?"

PJ chuckled softly before walking over to Chris and wrapping his arms around his lovers waist. "cute, but not as cute as you". "get a room guys" Dan joked as he walked over to them followed by Phil.

Chris laughed as he kissed PJ's cheek "come on then guys, have a seat". they all sat down on the two couches in the room, smiling happily as they watched their daughters happily playing together. Phil was broken out of his thoughts as he watched Emily stand up and walk over to them. "Daddy?" she asked sweetly.

"yes honey?" Dan answered, giving her a small smile. "can I have my princess dresses and tea set now please?" she asked politely, flashing Abbey a small smile. "of course" Dan answered, reaching into Emily's bad and pulling out the required items. "now who wants to be snow white?" he asked smiling.

"meeeeee" Abbey shouted jumping up and rushing over. Chris and PJ both laughed at their daughters actions "now want do you say to Emily for letting you borrow it?" PJ asked gently "Thank youuuu" he giggled as she hugged Emily. Phil smiled softly as we watched the two girls getting changed into the dresses, giggling cutely at each other. They really were adorable. "Can you do the button up daddy?" Emily asked, turning to Phil. Phil nodded as he buttoned up the back of the dress and smiled softly "there we go, pretty as a princess" he said then kissed Emily's head gently before watching her and Abbey set up their princess tea party in the middle of the room.

"are you sure you guys are okay looking after Emily tonight?" Dan asked softly. It had been ages since him and Phil had been on a proper date so when Chris and PJ had offered to look after Emily for the evening they jumped at the chance.

"of course, you two need a night out" Pj answered smiling. "more like a night _/alone/_" Chris laughed. "Chris!" PJ whined, hitting his lover gently "not in front of the kids" they all laughed, grinning at each other. Phil had missed spending time with his friends.

Before they knew it, it was time to leave. Dan smiled softly as he hugged Emily goodbye "goodbye baby girl" he said as he lightly kissed her head. He then moved to hug Chris and PJ "bye guys, thanks again"

Phil grinned hugging his daughter tightly "goodbye my little lion" he said, ruffling her hair "be good for uncle Chris and uncle PJ" he grinned before standing up and hugging his friends. "bye" he called out a final time before shutting the front door.

"do you think she'll be okay with them for the evening?" Dan asked nervously as they walked to the car. he was always worried about letting Emily out of his sight. he knew Chris and PJ would look after her but he was just a rather over protective parent.

"She'll be fine baby." Phil said reassuring him everything was okay.

"come on, lets go" Phil grinned, getting into the car.

Dan did the same, also smiling. He lightly took Phil's hand in his "I have a surprise" he said softly, now starting the engine "you just sit back and relax"

Phil did as he was told, Sighing contently as he sat back in the chair. He closed his eyes, feeling completely relaxed as Dan drove him to wherever he was being taken.


End file.
